


【KK】风花雪月

by ichikodomo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikodomo/pseuds/ichikodomo
Kudos: 1





	【KK】风花雪月

*武士Kx神仙T，造一场真实的梦。

*偏古风且奇幻，开放结局预警❗️

1.

晚夏的阳光仍然是燥热的。

梧桐叶仍绿着，蝉已是气若游丝。偶尔有几缕清风拂过，树叶颤了几颤，却没发出声响。

堂本光一盘腿坐在伸向庭院里的低矮木台上，双眼轻闭，手虚拢在膝头。

身后的建筑物虽为木质，却高大华丽，窗扉皆雕刻精致，连窗纸上都印着樱花式样。

闭着眼的那张脸庄重峻丽，长发束成一束垂在背后，自带着一股贵气，身上穿的却是不带花纹的黑色小袖，又意外朴素。

这午后的静坐时间于他是种修行，养神养性。只是微风许久不来，这一方天地陷入完全的静谧。时间仿佛随着空气一起凝滞，细密的汗逐渐从他额上渗出来，还有一滴顺着脖颈滑进了衣襟深处，消失不见。

热度有些令人难以忍耐了。

忽然，院子角落的梧桐树叶晃了起来，一阵簌簌，仿佛有脱兔在树枝间跳跃。

堂本光一猛地睁开眼，抓起刀喝了一声，"谁在那里！"接着起身，紧紧盯着那丛茂密枝叶。

又是一阵摇动，几枝树枝被拨开，露出一张藏在叶间的脸来。珠玉般莹润的眼眸上下转了转，轻笑如玉碎传入堂本光一耳中。

他慢慢下了台子走近那棵树，抬头一望，竟有个人侧躺在树枝上，但那枝杈并未有丝毫弯折。他心中一惊，仍沉声发问，"你是何人？为何在此？"

树上的人翻了个身，居高临下地垂眼看向来到近旁的武士。薄藤色的缎子波光流转，前襟敞着，露出大片风光来，竖起交叉的小腿是同样的雪白。他长发散落，如墨被泼在肩头，整一副放浪模样，偏偏脸又出落得不似凡尘中人。

这人听见问话，倒也不慌不恼，只是打了个哈欠，撑着头反问，"我倒想问问你是谁，又在这里做什么？白白扰人清梦。"

堂本光一站直身子正色道，"在下堂本光一，新近被领主招至门下担任护卫，保护宅邸安全。"

"侍卫？"

树上的人一跃而下，轻飘飘落在地上，又让堂本光一多了几分惊疑。他凑到堂本光一的眼前，仔细瞧着，"这仪表堂堂的，我还当是你们领主的儿子呢，还想怎么之前从未见过。"

他又伸出手捻了把素净的黑色布料，有些求证后的欣喜，"当真只是个侍卫。"

堂本光一听他语气，仿佛来这儿是稀松平常的事，很是好奇，也不忘礼节作了一揖，"请问大人，与领主相识吗？"

那人叉起腰，"倒不相识，只是总来这梧桐树借宿。这领主宅邸夏季清凉，午睡最是合适。"又将胳膊搭在堂本光一左肩，凑近他耳旁，"不过呀，我可不白占人便宜，这领国之内，人祸我不参与，天灾倒还能挡几分。说起来，你们还得感谢我呢。"

他这番话非但没有解释清楚，反而更令堂本光一困惑。似是料到了如此反应，那人抖着肩捂嘴偷笑两下，"我啊，可是神仙！"

"神仙"两个字惊雷一样炸在堂本光一耳边，刚想追问，对方又轻轻一跃，再次坐上那梧桐枝头，两条小腿悬在空中晃悠。这下，倒使堂本光一对这说法有几分相信了。

"…神仙？"

那人点点头，"对啊，你不信？"

他一扬手，满院的梧桐树叶皆转成金色，再一扬手，又变了回来。

而堂本光一已是惊诧地说不出话了。

似是玩得够了，那人又扬手唤来一阵风。风卷起些花叶尘土，遮蔽了堂本光一的视线。他一边护着眼睛一边赶忙开口，"可大人的名字——"

此时已看不到人影了，只剩下甜糯的声音作答，"单名一个剛字，つーよーしーー"

忽然一切又归于平静，一朵蓝紫色的桔梗花不知从何而来，飘落进堂本光一的手心里。

2.

自那以后，他们常常见面。

说是见面，也不过是剛又来这树上小憩，而堂本光一在木台静坐或在庭院练习。

有时候他们会说几句话，有时候则两相无言，互不干扰。算起来的话，闲聊时间居多，因为剛似乎总是对这位武士十分好奇。

多待了几周，两人就仿佛混熟了似的。虽然堂本光一仍只是独自静坐或者练习，但剛不再只是隔院相坐，而是有时学他盘腿端坐，有时又倚在门柱旁看他挥刀练习。

时不时，还会缠上前问东问西，侃天侃地。

秋雨泠泠，清晨就起了寒意。

豆大的雨珠直砸向梧桐叶，本就已转红转黄，落得不剩几片，此刻稀稀疏疏地在雨中摇摆，更有些凄凉。夏季草木此刻或干枯或凋落，庭院也不复往日的生机。

眼看下雨没法挥刀，堂本光一刚在木台坐下闭上眼，就觉得身旁刮起一阵微风，再一睁眼，果然看到剛撑着头侧卧在他眼前，似笑非笑地看着他。仍是前襟大敞，今日是水蓝衣衫，肌肤在阴天的灰暗色调里愈发白皙，惹得堂本光一故意避开视线。

"剛大人，怎么秋意渐凉，您还穿得如此单薄？当心着凉。"

剛低头看了看，再捏捏堂本光一的手臂处，"还说我，你不也穿得一样少？"

堂本光一认真道，"我平日习武，自然身体强健些，虽然今日确实转凉，却也还能抵抗得住，全当锻炼了。"

眼前的人嗤笑一声，"看着寡言少语的，还挺会关心人呢。" 他长袖掩面，打了个哈欠，"凡人能和神仙相比较吗？我可是不怕冷不怕热的。"

这一拉一扯间，衣襟开口处更大，几乎松松垮垮了，几乎隐约透出那两颗玫红蓓蕾和那圆润肩头来。

堂本光一重又闭上眼，"大人姿态不拘，还是收束一些，当心叫些不正经之人看了去。"

被他这样一说，剛玩心大起，故意起身跪在他面前让衣襟下坠，双手撑着地，又凑近他的脸，宛如试探着什么新奇玩意儿的猫科动物。

他轻轻开口，"那你呢？你是正经之人吗？"

堂本光一忙开口，"自然。"

没成想他一睁眼便是这风光，如整一大块白玉被布料包裹，上面雕刻出浅浅沟壑起伏，越往里便包的越严，渐渐隐匿在一片阴影之中。

他似是反应不及，愣着看了两秒，等回神时就又看到那张清秀的脸在近前，却带着得逞的坏笑。

堂本光一的脸霎时便红了，他又慌又恼地背过身，"大人，何苦这般捉弄在下，正不正经还是您说了算的。"

"哈哈哈哈…"

剛对这孩子赌气般的羞恼场景十分满意，仰躺着笑了好一会儿，看那背影似打定主意般岿然不动，于是又绕过去重新侧卧在他面前。

"哎，你别生气。平时我也不见别人，就是觉着你挺有意思的。你若是不正经，我才不给你看呢。"

堂本光一虽然仍闭着眼，表情却松动了。他皱眉时如有阴云积压，叫人喘不过气，现在虽算不上拨云见日，但也安静和缓，衬得如画一般。

静了半晌，他忽然又开口，"大人平时，都做些什么？在下瞧着，您似乎很清闲。"

"有诸如旱涝之类的天灾我便去帮一帮，倾力保得一地平安。近期太平，我自然清闲。"他顿了顿，"不过呀，来年可有个劫等着我呢。"

堂本光一再怎么瞧，闲散倒是看出来了，但实在想象不出面前的人怎么保护这片土地。在他的认知里，领主运筹帷幄，除恶扬善算是保护众生，可神仙会如何做呢。他说的劫，又是什么意思？

剛看出了堂本光一的出神，"怎么，在想什么呢？"

"没什么，只是在想，秋至百花杀尽，这庭院竟也会显得凄凉。"

"嗐，这有什么。"剛一挥手，瞬间枯草皆化为繁花，四季的风景都盛开在这四角天空之下，连梧桐叶子都变得翠绿，生机挣脱秋季的桎梏，朝堂本光一扑面而来。

"这法术违了时令，只能给你看这么一眼，可不要向别人提起。"

剛坐起身，曲膝托着腮，看到堂本光一亮晶晶的眸子，自己也低头笑了。

而堂本光一认真地看着眼前这虽违抗天时却无与伦比的景色，一时忘却了所有，内心似有泉水涌流。

他想，得好好记住才行。此时此刻，此情此景。

3.

入了冬了，一连许久，堂本光一都没出现。

剛如今几乎已日日来领主府邸，没见到堂本光一的第一晚，他等了一宿。等拂晓鸡鸣，霜结上了发丝，他才不知何时竟睡着了，只是醒来后，仍没见到人。

他又来看了几次，次次无功而返。失落感第一次最强烈，如雪压弯枝头般压在他心头，叫他竟头一回有些手脚冰凉。后来便渐渐减弱，只一味地等着，他都要疑心，自己是不是快要习惯了。

但他又在想，堂本光一去了哪儿呢，是不是再也不回来了？

昨夜连着今天白天下了好大的一场雪，庭院处处被积雪覆盖，任是枯草也好，繁花也罢，统统被埋藏，消失不见。

没有草木，便也没有生机，天地之间唯有一片白茫茫的，没有个尽头，一望无垠。

他又在树上等着了，不死心一般每晚来这里枯坐，只能和寒鸦为伴。

入了冬，剛竟也好像有些容易犯困了。他抱着树干，不知不觉又睡着了。忽然墙边有人攀爬，又砰地一声摔进院内，幸而积雪深厚，发出的只是闷响，不至于太疼痛。

剛一下子被惊醒，他揉揉眼睛，竟看到有人仰面倒在雪地里，而血迹则染出几点嫣红，犹如扶桑花盛开在冰天雪地之中，有些奇异的美艳。

他下了树想要凑近细看，恰在此时浓云散去，露出银盘般的一轮圆月，映亮了地上那人的脸。

是堂本光一。

剛看清之后急惶惶跑过去，跪在堂本光一身旁。

堂本光一听到动静，缓缓转过来看向来人，平日里那张俊朗的脸上此刻满是血污，发丝也不知是被汗水还是血水黏在额角，整个人疲惫而狼狈。只有那双眼睛仍旧没有失去神采，反射着月光，在寒夜里如碎钻一般发亮。

看到他这副脱力模样，似乎有只尖利的爪子一下一下在挠着心脏，让剛竟代偿一般疼痛不已，几乎无法呼吸。

他开口，才发现声音原来是颤抖的，"你…这是怎么了？这些天去了哪里？"

堂本光一看他皱着眉，鼻尖都红了，眼眶里似是有湖水泛着涟漪，淡淡地安抚着笑了，"我没事。这血，大部分都不是我的。剛大人是神仙，可不能这样失态。"

听他这样说，剛仍是不放心地为他检查伤势。堂本光一没受过多外伤，看来这血的确只是被溅上的。

他用袖口轻轻把堂本光一脸上的污渍拭去，露出他原本的模样来，安心之后便也松口气，笑了笑。

雪夜寒冷，他看堂本光一嘴唇已有些泛紫，摸一摸果真冰凉，于是就伏在他胸口，运转仙力，等自己体温升高后再为其驱寒。

"你到底去了哪里？叫我白白等了许久。"

堂本光一说话时，胸腔有微微的震动，剛贴着他的耳朵酥酥麻麻，感觉很有些新奇。

"领主遣我去击杀贼人，我便去了。昼伏夜出地追了这么些日子，等终于趁夜间其安睡时将其刺了。回程时看到布告才知，那根本不是什么贼人，只不过是领主的政敌。本以为是惩处恶人，原来我不过是棋子，行卑劣之事。"

他越说声音越嘶哑，一番话结束，早已是舌尖泛苦，仿佛泪水倒灌入喉，掺了无尽悔恨。

剛待他说完，一时没有应答，只是抱得更紧一些，聆听着他胸腔里心脏有力的跳动。

等他身子回暖，剛轻声启口，"这怎么会是你的错。这种见不得光的斗争几百年我见的多了，向来只有人唾弃主谋者，哪里会有人责骂假借的这只手。"

躺着的人叹了口气，"可我不能不去责怪自己。"

剛眨眨眼睛，"你若再想，就是在给自己强加无妄的责怪了。"

又静了半晌，这宽厚胸膛又轻微震颤起来，"剛大人，相信来生转世这一说吗？"

剛抬眼，看到堂本光一仰头直视着夜空，雕刻一般的轮廓连绵起伏，在月下成了一幅山水剪影。

"倒是听说过确有其事，凡人死后便会过梦川至彼岸，依据生前功迹进行轮回转世。所以你亦不必太过自责，那人如果真的无辜，还会有下一世。不过神仙似乎无此说法，本来就是修炼道行逆天改命，死了那才真叫灰飞烟灭，哪里还能重来。"

"那剛大人，也是逆天改了命吗？"

剛轻轻笑了，又恢复往日语调，"我呀，父母都是神仙，我自然一打出生便是，不需要大费周章。"

堂本光一若有所思，静默一阵后轻声道，"若是如此，那在下即便殒命，下一世也或许还能和大人相见。"

剛不知心中是何滋味，只佯装气恼地推了推他，"乱说什么死不死的，你这不是好好的在我眼前吗？"

他想扶他进去，便拉着让堂本光一坐起来。还没等他起身，堂本光一就忽然轻轻搂住他的肩，靠近了耳朵低声道，"剛大人，请一定不要忘记在下。在下即便是下一世…也会记得您的。"

4.

过了深冬，忽然就开了春。

不过俗话说料峭春寒，即便到了早春，也时不时会回冷。

剛掐算着日子，也快该是渡劫那天了。

先前对堂本光一说的全是实话，来年等着他的这一劫甚是重要，过了便能再提一阶，过不了，就只能再混个几百年，仍是当个散仙。

要渡劫，就要提前几天去师傅的山中准备，不能吃也不能喝。他已经许久没拜见过师傅，打算提点前阵子刚尝到的上好糕点去看看他老人家。

眼看着一天一天近了，到日子那天，他就来到这山里，进了师傅的院门。

师傅看到他，一捋胡子便皱了眉，"小剛啊，怎么这么长时间过去，你还是这副闲散样子？你也早已经不是孩子了，没个正形怎么行？"

剛作了一揖，赔笑道，"师傅教训的是，我这就整理一番。"说完，他将衣服整齐掖好，边角都展平整。

师傅点点头，"这次不同以往，你要慎重对待。尽管以你的能力，渡过不是问题，但一不小心也会伤了身子。等你养好了，便来协助我管理生杀之事吧。好了，走，随我去准备。"

剛一边站起身一边忽然想，似乎忘记和堂本光一说一声了，但渡劫不过几天的事，想来很快就能回去了，到时候还要得意地向他炫耀，以后自己就是能管生杀之人，一定让那个政敌转个世。

这边剛进了山，堂本光一则在院里练习。近几日领主一家要上京谒见，府邸里只留了他和另外几个人一起看守。此时最易多生事节，他需要多加练习，不能掉以轻心。

说来，有几日没见到剛了。他好像并未听说领地何处有了天灾，剛既然没有去治理，那是又去了哪呢。

神仙是不必事事都通知自己这个凡人的，胡乱猜了一阵，堂本光一没想出结果，倒是挥歪了几次刀。他随便拿了这理由搪塞自己，继而又专心练习。

入夜，又是雷声阵阵，电光频闪。这雷从昨天起就轰隆作响，扰得堂本光一不得入眠。可偏偏又只打雷不下雨，诡异得很，让他心神不定，索性点了烛，挑一本书来看，也好静一静神。

忽闻似乎有花瓶碎裂的声音，他一下子起身抓起刀，屏息凝神，聆听着动静。可那一声过后便再无声响，堂本光一仍是不放心，悄悄拉开门，探出头左右张望两下，四下无人。

他轻轻喊了几声其余武士的名字，可是并无一人应答。如此蹊跷的事情让他陡然心生戒备，无声地走出房门，来到最近的一人屋前，敲了敲门也没有回应。最后他心一横拉开了门，屋内一片漆黑，恰巧一道闪电落下，短暂照亮了屋子。

一人横躺在正中央，半点声息也无。堂本光一轻轻走过去，还没走到近旁，便觉得脚底湿润黏腻，蹲下后忽然一股铁锈味道袭来，原来踩到的是血迹。

他心中大惊，倒退几步，还没出房门便听到那厢的屋子里传来兵器相碰的清脆声音。堂本光一急忙奔去，果然其余两人正在和一伙蒙着脸的黑衣人拼杀。

惊雷不知何时止息了。

.

剛倒在一片云上，来到领主府邸时见到的就是这番场景：一群黑衣客正围着两个人，刀剑相撞的声音此刻尤为刺耳。

一间房里透出昏黄烛光，这回剛看得真真切切，堂本光一的脸上、手上处处是伤痕，鲜血从那些口子里流出，沾了他满身满脸。

当下他再顾不得什么嘱托，挣扎着坐起身就准备跳下去，身后护送他会来的小童急忙阻拦，"剛大人，使不得啊！师傅特地嘱咐要把您送回家里去，我冒险把您送来这已经错了，现在您如果跳下去，有个什么闪失，这让我怎么交代啊！"

剛回头，心如擂鼓般激烈跳动，语气却格外冷静，"不要慌，你就说把我送回了家，对谁也不要说起来这的事，没人会怪罪于你。"

小童急得眼泪都出来了，"这怎么行啊！您刚渡完劫，正是要好好休养的时候，现在掺和进去，没必要为了几个凡人白费自己的性命啊大人！"

"够了！别说了！"眼看离地面越来越近，剛急着下去，语气竟有些凶狠，"不要再管我！你快些回去，就当作无事发生。"

说完，他便不管不顾地跳了下来，如今他身体有伤，无法自如地运用法术，触地的瞬间疼得倒吸一口冷气。

刚才在山里，他独自站在山头平地的中央。风雨雷电，烈日雨雪，一个接一个轮番向他袭来。闪电如铁鞭，一下一下抽打在他身上，疼痛火辣而钻心。

加上不吃不喝，他便昏了又被疼醒，如此往复了两天，方才止息。

天劫是渡了，可他注定渡不了人劫。

剛跌跌撞撞地朝前走去，他这才第一次知道，原来神仙也是会眼前冒金星的。

正在招架进攻的堂本光一看到了他，一慌便差点没挡住对方的刀，朝他大喊，"不要过来——"

这原是句空头的话，任何人看到钟意之人如此挣扎困苦，都不可能隔岸观火。

倒是今夜的下弦之月，如一只紧闭的眼，不愿目睹这人间的惨状。

剛终于挪到堂本光一背后，另一位武士早已倒在地面了。他用尽力气使了个法，有几人倒下了，但仍旧还有人顶替着上前。

他有些支不住身子，脚下一滑，歪斜在台阶边。忽然刀尖刺进他的身体，他难以置信地盯着那没入了几寸的地方看，又听到身后传来一声撕心裂肺的叫喊。

"剛———！"

他转过头，看到堂本光一的泪沿着脸庞流下，在满脸血污中冲刷出两道极细的痕。

剛笑了，极淡的弧度延伸开，好像也有水滴在脸上滑落，进了他的嘴里，让舌尖发苦。

但这笑容立刻又凝固了。不知哪里飞来的流箭钉在堂本光一背上，他睁大了双眼，看着堂本光一的手颤抖抚上胸口，嘴角渗出了血痕。

眼前的人跪倒在地，仍盯着他看，像是要把他刻在眼睛里。

他已感到天旋地转，晕眩无比，仍努力看到那嘴形微张，说的是，"剛，不要忘记我，对不起。"

下一秒，无边的黑暗将他们包裹，意识也失去。


End file.
